never look down
by anabeth blackwell
Summary: there are two very important thing in this first chapter that are vital to the story! I'm so excited about this one! stay tuned and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I sat staring in the mirror trying for the zillionth time to pin my hair back. Unsuccessful yet again I begrudgingly slid off the sink. It seems that it was just my luck that when I slid my hips past the faucet, I happened to knock the bottle off the counter top. As it tumbled towards the ground I almost couldn't breathe. At the last second possible I reached down and caught it. Slipping my fingers over the cold smooth glass and strengthening my grip just in case. Why me? I set the bottle on the sink and stood starring dejectedly at my own reflection. "If you were prettier you'd have a boyfriend!" I slurred at the face that started so blankly back at me. Like I had seen the "pretty" girls do countless times in the movies, I straightened my hair and clothes. It didn't help. Everything about my reflection seemed wrong. My face was jagged and chiseled, not at all soft or welcoming. My pale skin pulled tight over my forehead and jaw bone. Framing my flawless skin was a head of shortly cropped brown hair. It had fading red streaks from two summers back when my mom had died it. Mom… I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts. All in all I wasn't too abnormal, and it would have stayed this way if it weren't for my eyes. I had never met anyone with eyes like mine. They were grey around the center and faded into an effervescent green. I tried to turn away and stumbled. "Damn it!" I mumbled. This was the third time this week that I was inevitably going to end up drunk and it was only Wednesday. My life was great. I heard the distant chorus of "how you love me now" playing in the next room. I took one last look in the mirror and gave my best death stare. "It's game time" I whispered. I strut down the hall to the kitchen to find my phone. The caller ID said **Ali Kat!** The only good part of my day was about to start. "Hey Bitch! What's happening?" I asked as I flipped open my phone. I was returned with the usual response "Oh… just stalking boys, banging of walls, and living up life. What's good with you?" I just smiled at the phone shaking my head. "What do you want anyway?" "YOUR SOUL!" she replied in a demonic tone followed by an undeniably girly giggle. "That's my girl!" I thought silently. As I tried to drum up a response I heard a distinct click and then nothing. I pulled the phone away from my ear and dropped my gaze to the screen. Puzzled slightly by the fact that I had perfect cell reception, yet the call had been dropped. I sighed obnoxiously into the static as I stuffed the phone back into my pocket. Great that's just what I needed to add to my list of annoyances, crappy phone reception. Urgh! Why me? My life was so boring! It was simplistic and orderly, you could time on a schedule. Hell I could even predict what was going to happen by the second. I hated my life! I wanted adventure. I wanted to shake things up. More than anything I wanted to leave this crappy little town and all its melancholy rain. I hate it here! I want to live, be free, breathe! I want to be able to say I've done something no one else has! But my life was never going to change. This is the one thought I wish had never crossed my mind for I was about to be thrown into an adventure that would turn my world upside down and inside out. I would NEVER be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

For some strange reason my phone call with Ali had left a nasty feeling in my stomach. I was probably just being over paranoid again so I tried to distract myself. I paced back in forth in the kitchen with frustration. I watched as the floor boards beneath me moved back and forth, back and forth. Desperately I tried to rack my brain for something to do, but my thoughts just kept going to Ali. Finally I threw up my hands in defeat and stalked to the fridge. Reaching in I rummaged for some sort of brain food. Milk, juice, day old hotdogs, cold pasta, freezer burner ice cream, something green and fuzzy…. Ah ha! At last a can of black olives. I pulled the foil off and put the can to my lips. I slurped the juice noisily and snacked on the olives inside. Now that I food surely I could think better. I flopped down nosily on the black leather couch. I let the cold fabric caress my skin as I sank in with a sigh. I reached out and picked up the remote flipping on the television. Noise crept from the speakers and flooded the room as well as my thoughts like a poisonous gas. For a brief moment the show playing pulled in my attention and I zoned out. I was watching a horror movie, and not even a good one. It was one of those cheesy ones with the stupid girl who inevitably always opens the door to the dark room and dies. Just as the third girl was headed towards the same damn dark room, something fluttered past the window and drew my attention. I quickly hit the power button on the remote and set it beside me. Slowly I stood and crept towards the window. Gently wrapping my fingers around the blinds I stood flesh up against the wall. Drawing them slightly I held my breath and looked outside. I was greeted by the same old eerie forest that portrayed the backdrop of the scene outside my window. Shaking my head I muttered to myself "my God you're losing it. Pull yourself together!" I stepped away from the window and headed down the hallway to my room. Closing the door behind me I locked it just in case. Sighing to myself I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my head. I let my thoughts leave me as I slowly drift off into a deep sleep. Silently concentrating on the rhythmic pulse of my heart. Thump thump thump. Like a tribal drum my blood pulsed through my veins, surging through the numbness that condemned my body through sleep. Briefly my eyelids fluttered as I stirred from my sleep, letting in little bits of the room around me. Subconsciously I was aware of a small tightening in my arm. I tried to open my eyes but was thwarted in my efforts as a thick drowsiness over took my brain. It was like all my thoughts were clouded in a fog. Panicking I tried to move but to my shock my body would not respond! My nerves went numb and I could no longer fight it. I felt the course fabric of a burlap sack being raked over my face. I vaguely felt asperous rope being wrapped and pulled tight bounding my hands and feet. I fought and struggled, screamed noiselessly until I could do nothing but gasp for air. With soar lungs and a heavy heart I committed silent temporary defeat. The drowsiness began to cloud my thoughts. I could hear the crunch of gravel under feet. Did I hear more than one set of feet? To disgruntled to figure it out just yet. I let my body go limp in my captures arms and was gracious when the drug induced sleep finally pulled me in.

I awoke suddenly with a start. What a horrible night mare! Wait… why was everything so dark? As I tried to focus I began to feel the true torment of my adventure. Bruises and cuts, scraps and scabs all screamed with agony over what seemed like every inch of my body. Torn jagged lungs allowed me to pull in small gasps of air before forcing them to breathe out. Slowly I came to. Rope burn on my ankles started to sear... Rope… my ankles as well as my wrists were bound! So this wasn't a dream… I really had been taken! But by who? Why? What was going to happen to me? I calmed my thoughts and focused the mother had taught me. I tried to wiggle my hands behind my back but to no avail the restraints wouldn't budge. I slowly scooted back until I felt my spine come in contact with something solid. Out stretching my fingers I began running my callused hands over stone, smooth and cold to the touch. It was worn in a small spot by the base, probably from years past. The outside of a building I thought. The question that was burning in the back of my mind like a forest fire over the rest came flooding forward. "Where am I?" I felt around on the ground desperately searching for something that would help me. Nothing… there was nothing but smooth pavement. What if I screamed? Why hadn't I started screaming yet? I closed my eyes against the cloth and was pulled into a memory I thought I had locked away forever. {"If you're ever scared, and you don't know where you are, do you remember what to do" she whispered softly while musing over a newspaper. "Don't scream, don't fight it, check your surroundings, but never EVER let them know your awake." I recited proudly swinging my feet from a branch in our back yard. I watched her curiously for a moment. Without looking up she smirked "it's not polite to stare!" so instead of pushing the matter I asked her for the millionth time "am I going to turn out pretty like you?" the smile slide of her face and she dropped the paper on the table. I hesitated for a second. Faster than I thought possible she dove off the porch and rolled up under the tree. I reached for a higher branch just as she grabbed ahold of my wrist. Slamming me to the ground she pinned my arms by my side. The air washed out of me as the smell of her perfume floated towards my nose. "Beauty is a curse, but can be of a use if you know how to use it. You need to try harder. Get faster. Train more. Cause then next time you're here your dead. DEAD do you hear me?" the hint of frustration washed off her face and she regained that same cold look I had come to know so well. She stood without another word and walked into the house.} I tried to hold onto the fading image of her in my mind as I left me. I blinked a few times not knowing what to do. Suddenly I felt someone's eyes. I pulled in a short silent breathe and made my body go ridged. How could I have been so foolish? How did I not know that someone was here? A sat there still as a rock for what seemed like eternity waiting. I heard a small scuffling and then the distinct sound of metal scrapping cement. I almost cringed when I felt something solid slide past the back of my hands. Hesitating for a second I slide my fingertips over it and pulled it into the palm of my hand. I used my thumb and pointer finger to trace the outline of the shape. At first I couldn't believe what my hands were telling me…. Could it really be? Yes, yes it was… a knife! A small wooden handled pocket knife! I instinctively began sawing at the ropes on my hands. I could feel the strands pulling away one by one. Just a little more… I was almost there. Got it! The rope slide softly to the ground as I rubbed my wrists gingerly. Putting the knife in one hand I gently reached up to the blindfold on my eyes. As I placed my fingers on the bottom of the rag a voice whispered "no!" the low sound echoed in my ear stirring something inside me. As if I were a whipped puppy I did as I was told. For some unknown reason something about the deep masculine voice made me want to obey. "Come anywhere near me, and I swear I'll slit your throat!" I said menacingly. I tightened my grip on the knife. His voice came drifting to life as he leaned in close to my ear. "I won't hurt you. You have to trust me though okay?" I could feel his breath creep seductively down my neck. Despite everything I had ever been told. Despite anything I had ever learned I did something my mother would have rolled over in her grave if she could see. I slowly dropped the knife, feeling the hollow space were it had been in the palm of my hand only moments ago. "That a girl, easy now." I could tell from the sound that he was right next to me. Without thinking I allowed my hand to wander out. Just inches from me I let my fingertips collapse. Soft cotton contoured to my fingers. I could feel the firm muscle and soft skin flex. He cringed as I touched him. Quickly I pulled my hand back. What was I doing? I felt his hand take mine gently guiding it back to his chest. He leaned in closer "don't stop" he whispered to me. I felt a desire fill me like an over flowing lake. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than this man. Tracing small uneven lines down his chest I felt him shutter slightly. The feeling of his warm lips against my neck gave me a hunger I had never felt before. I felt him pull away leaving the skin cool were his lips had been. Gently he reached up a grabbed the naught on my blind fold. "do you trust me?" he asked with a smile dancing through his words. "I don't know you, you're a complete stranger, but yes I do" I heard him chuckle. I felt the fabric on the back of my head twist for a second and then light came pouring into my eyes. I blinked rapidly trying to adjust my eyes to the change. As my sights cleared I sat starring awestruck. Pulled into the most beautiful brown eyes, I held my breath. Words came flooding back from when I was a girl.

Heart held captive in a stranger eyes,

Laugh tucked away in a friends pocket,

Smiles breathed in by a lover,

Love held close by you one and only,

And in the end you'll still love him forever,

I sat utterly motionless trapped by his gaze. "Who are you?" I whispered aloud. "Me? Well I'm just a man that's going to save your life." He returned with a smirk. Biting my lip unconsciously I asked "no silly, what's your name?" "my name is….."


	3. Chapter 3

"… My name is…" I watched him as hesitation and fear crept onto his face. Slowly I placed the palm of my hand against his lingering jawline. "I won't hurt you." I whispered suddenly so sure that the words I spoke were the truth. "My name is Layne." As he spoke the words I watched a strange mixture of relief and joy flash through his eyes. "Layne…" I tested his name out loud, letting the sounds roll of my tongue. I liked the way it felt. As he smiled at me his eyes lit up. It was almost like a silent opaque part of my soul reached out to him. I trembled slightly as I pulled my back away from the wall and ever so slightly leaned towards him. This time he did not cringe away from me, this time it was I who hesitated. I held my breath… savoring the feeling being near him gave me. I closed my eyes and leaned in, longing for the feeling of his lips. Suddenly I heard the distant crunch of gravel. The grumbled sounds of men's voices pulled me away from the spell Layne's eyes had but on me. I pulled back realizing that if we were caught we'd be dead. I stood swaying slightly as blood rushed to my head. "This way!" he whispered as he motioned towards a drain pipe I hadn't bothered to notice. I made a small mental note to kick myself for that later. I watched in slight amazement as Layne shimmied up the drain pipe with stealthy ease. I sighed internally as I watched his feet disappear over the building roof. What was I getting myself into? Taking in a deep breath I grabbed the pipe with both hands and attempted to pull myself up. Embarrassingly enough it was too slick and I just slide down again. I looked up quickly and was glad to see no sign that anyone (Layne) had seen my failure. I had to think fast, I could hear the voices getting louder from the end of the alley. I looked right but the walls just stretched on out of sight, there was no way to out run them, I had to climb up. Without warning I stripped of the ragged tee-shirt that hung loosely over my shoulders. Sliding it between the back of the pipe and the wall I pulled on it testing the strength. Placing my feet in front of me I quickly scrambled up the wall, sliding my tee-shirt as I went. Relief filled me when I could see the top of the building and Layne…. Layne! My hold on the tee-shirt faltered as the thought of him seeing me shirtless unlatched my grip. I felt the cloth between my hands start to tear before I heard it. String by string the reality that I was going to die became increasingly clear to me. I dove pushing my weight towards the building. All I could hear was the adrenalin pumping and my heart thumping in my ears as I grappled for the building. Just as I thought I had missed the ledge, I felt the cold jagged roof top under my fingers. Clinging to the building I held my breath. Rocks and debris fell down around me gently scraping my face. I tried not to think of the startling plummet beneath my feet, or the aching that crept into my fingers as I prayed silently for an answer. "Shit!" I swore under my breath as the weight became too much. One finger slipped off….two fingers…. Three fingers hanging… I felt my right hand drop next to me. I was trying desperately not to scream as I hang by one hand from the edge of a building. The scream froze in my throat as my worst fear was confirmed. One finger…. Two…. I closed my eyes tight knowing the end would come… three… I silently let my body relax as I started to slip. I felt the air rushing beneath me, it was clean and inviting. I almost smiled. Slow memories of my life began to flicker like a movie behind my eyes. Dad… Mom… Ali…. Layne…. His beautiful smile, and loving eyes. It was such a terrible waste. I never would really get to kiss him. It was almost like I could feel his soul clinging to me… wait! Clinging to me? I opened my eyes just in time to feel the reassurance of Layne's strong hand around my arm. Gasping I braced myself to hit the building, but with one swift yank Layne sent me flying over the edge onto the roof top. Toppling into his arms, our bodies hit the roof top in unison. The soft thud muffled my cry as I buried my face in his shoulder. Shaking violently I felt the safety I needed so desperately within the barrier of his consoling arms. After a while the shaking stopped and so did the tears. We sat silent as I listened to the footsteps approaching. Terrified I held my breath…. Waiting, hoping, praying… the sound of gravel and men's voice drifted over the roof top. "Yeah she sure is pretty just like her mo.….. What the hell?" his voice trailed off for a brief second then exploded in anger. "WHERE DID SHE GO? FIND HER NOW! SHE COULDN'T HAVE JUST WALKED AWAY! YOU DID GIVE HER THE DRUGS RIGHT? WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE? MOVE!" scuffling of feet departing in both directions broke the silence between me and Layne. He scooted gently to the other side of the building. I followed him cautious that my movements could give away my hiding spot to the men below me. I watched speechless as Layne lowered himself down the wall. He landed on the ground with the grace of a dancer and no more sound then a bird. Looking up at me he rendered me breathless with just one moment when we locked eyes. I saw my reflection in those dazzling brown eyes. Holding his hands up to me he motioned for me to jump. I looked at him hesitant. How much did I even know this guy? Did I really trust him? "Layne I…. I…." was I really going to jump into this adventure with a man I barely knew? Jump or stay? The thoughts circled in my head. I closed my eyes and made a decision. Unsure if I would regret it in the future. Slowly I…


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly I placed one foot in front of the other, daring my body to move. I plunged off the building towards Layne. The sting of hitting the ground sent tremors up my waist until I was weak in the knees. He smirked at me and I could tell from his expression he was holding back a wise ass comment that I no doubt deserved. He laced his fingers through mine and whispered "Do try to keep up Darlen." We raced down the alley ways dodging under street lamps and past vacant windows. The houses all started to run together in my mind, each house looking like the last. I was unsure of how far we had gone when the intense burning in my lungs proved that I could not in fact continue. I slowed to a stop panting and breathless near an abandoned house. Layne wasted no time rushing through the door, me in tail and very much still attached at the hand. He closed the door behind us and released my hand. I frowned into the darkness ass he checked the windows to see if anyone had followed us. The street light seeped through the window and covered his head and shoulders in a warm honey color. I watched him for a second, contemplating why I was so attracted to this strange man. Was it the danger? Something he had said? Was it just the adrenalin? Was it his body?... my mind stopped there for a second as I stared. I slowly took him in, first his chocolate brown hair, then his breathtaking brown eyes, that overwhelming smile, the soft tan skin that led down his neck… over his shoulders and down his chest… I was snapped back to reality by his slight laugh. He was smirking at me again with a very amused look on his face. "It's rude to stare you know" he commented light heartedly. He slid away from the window and my heart sank. He appeared to be feeling around on the wall for a light switch. If I could just get beneath his hand without him noticing… His fingertips, the way he would run his hand over my... NO I shook my head violently. "You must stay focused" I tell myself. Just then Layne flips on a switch and light comes pouring into the room. It is quant and small, with a couch and a coffee table wrapped in plastic. Just over a half wall is an old fashioned kitchen with all wood cabinets and yellow floral tiles. "Wow this place looks like its strait out of the fifties" he snickered. I watched him absent mindedly as he pulled the plastic from the table and couch. He flopped down and patted the seat next to him expectedly. I did my best not to think about how close he was when I sat beside him. I turned and his eyes caught me off guard. I could feel him tense as I smiled. "Do I make you nervous…Darlen?" I say in a playful mocking tone. "No, and it's my job to make you nervous." He countered defensively. I turned my upper body towards him and leaned a little closer. What was I doing? I felt like I was someone else, merely watching rather than participating in the seducing of this stranger. I bit my lip as I set my hand on his knee. "Wanna test that theory?" It was my turn to smirk with an amused expression as I searched his eyes for the reaction I was inevitably inducing. "You're too scared" he quipped searching my face for conformation. "Oh yeah?" We'll just see about that!" I slid my hand up the inside of his thigh, feeling the denim beneath my fingertips. Slowly I placed the other hand on his shoulder and laid him down, placing myself on top of him. He sucked in a small breath of shock and smiled at me. "Still not nervous." I leaned in closer, daring myself to slide my hand further. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, when I could no longer take it. I pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and almost immediately removed the remaining distance between us. We became lost for a time in a tangle of locked lips and hot gasps of breath. The more he pulled the more I pushed closer. I could feel him underneath me. He removed his lips from mine and placed them on my neck. White hot lightening ran through my body as I shuttered and sighed. I reached eagerly for the bottom of his shirt, wrapping my fingers around it. I pulled and the cotton easily slid off his body revealing more irresistible skin. Just I was about to reach for the button on his jeans, the front door swung open. Hastily men in black suits and sunglasses fired at Layne and I. something stuck in my back, and the room started spinning. I clung to Layne trying to warn him but my lips wouldn't move. Slowly the world went dark and my body went limp…


	5. Chapter 5

There's a pounding in my head, thump thump…. Thump thump. My body is racked with pain and I tense my muscles as I try to grip reality. My arms clench against tight bonds as my skin is rippled with a burning sensation that makes me sick. Light and sound overwhelm my senses as I try to speak. "Layne…" my voice sounds foreign and raspy. Blurred shapes come into view and I realize with a start that I am not alone. Three men in black hoodies stand across the room near the far wall. Their dark personas seemed to match the old abandoned warehouse I found myself residing in, but ironically contrasting and too cliché for the scene. My head feels like a lead bowling ball as I squint to see what they're surrounding. Lying limp in a ball near the base of the wall is Layne's body. Rage rips through me as I try desperately to pull free from the ropes. Tearing the skin on my arms, I ignore the pain as I kick and lash out screaming his name. "LAYNE! LAYNE! I swear to God if you so much as misplace one hair on his head I'll KILL you. All of you! Do you hear me? DEAD!" I watched helplessly as the men at the other end of the room kicked his lifeless body. His blood seeping out and pooling on the grey concrete floor. They laughed torturous and low. Deep laughs that penetrated my heart and plagued my body with a complete and utter hate for them. I closed my eyes helplessly trying to block out the sound of the sickening thuds followed by aggrieved moans. I forced my senses to focus as a cross bow bolt rang from the doorway and ripped through the flesh of the first man. His body slid to the ground as a shadowed woman strut into the room. She effortlessly kicked the second who was now attempting to attack her. A slight plink and she relinquished another arrow sending the third man sliding to the floor among the pile of heaped bodies. I sat terrified and trembling, unable to peel away my gaze from this terrifying scene. "Boys, there's a new sheriff in town and she's here to kick some ass!" the small female announced in a thick Okie accent as she sauntered towards me. "Hey sweet cheeks, you must be Annie! I'm Stevie Ray but you can just call me Mock." She stepped around behind me and set her bow down with a loud clatter. She sighed softly and set to work trimming away at the ropes on my hands. I gain enough composure to whisper "Anabeth…" unsure she heard me I sit ridged starring at the Layne, my voice hanging in the air before me. "What was that Darlen?" she twangs as me as she freed my hands. Without a second thought I bolt upright and rush across the room. Sliding on my knees I pull Layne's limp body into my arms "Wake up! Come on come on… Wake up!" I buried my nose in his tattered shirt, tears slip out of my eyes like guilty escapees. "Please Layne Please. Don't you dare leave me…Please?" I whimpered in consent and held my breath waiting for him to wake up. Waiting for him to magically reanimate and spring to life, to pull me into his arms and whisper that he loved me… to kiss me. None of this happened though. He did not move, or wrap his arms around me. He did not kiss me or tell me he loved me. He just laid there, cold and beaten. The woman from the shadows kneeled beside me and sliped Layne out of my arms. I become conscious of the excruciating throb in my arms. Slowly rubbing my tender skin I stand and gingerly turn her direction. I wince as I try to swallow the pain. "My name is Anabeth… Not Annie." She smiled sweetly at me as she flipped her orange curls, which were tamed only vaguely enough to be pulled into a ponytail. The freckles sprinkling her nose made her appear younger than I thought she was. Her eyes were cold and grey, seemingly dark and menacing, yet beautiful and carefree. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Why did you save me? How did I get here?" I hurtled questions hoping her answers would salvage my heart from crumbling. Mock placed one dainty hand on my shoulder and simply stated "Don't worry Annie. I'm a friend of your mama's."


End file.
